Sunshine Pretty Cure
"The hearts of a shining group makes a, Wonderful team!" - Mitsaki Lovely Sunshine Pretty Cure (サンシャインプリキュア Sanshainpurikyua) is a new series by User:LovelyDay7890. the themes are colors, love, and fashion. Plot SansShinePre episodes First Arc This arc could have taken place with Shining Jewels Pretty Cure, except that SanShain taken the theme more serious than Shining Jewels, but their is not that much for this arc. Second Arc Will start summer vacation, You think it's fun but it's not, It has the young adult/tween theme. Characters Pretty Cure * Yamazaki Ichiko (山崎一子 Yamazaki Ichiko)/'Rose Quartz' (バラ石英 Bara senkai) is the first member of the Sunshine Pretty Cure member. Ichiko is very gamine and a hoiden, she dislikes feminine things and she is the school's student body president, she loves singing and dancing, As Rose Quartz she has the Rose Quartz gem, has the power of love. * Miyazaki Honami (宮崎みな奈 Miyazaki Mina Na)/'Cure Ruby '(キュアルビー Kyuarubī) is the second member of the Sunshine Pretty Cure member. Honami is a sporty girl and is the athletic club's captain, she enjoys anything sporty. She owns a okonomiyaki restaurant, she does care for her friends. As, Cure Ruby she has the Ruby gem, has the power of fire. * Nomura Chinami (ナヌラ・チナミ Nanura Chinami)/'Cure Scapolite '(治療スコポライト Chiryō sukoporaito) is the third Sunshine Pretty Cure member. Nomura is cutesy, feisty, when it comes to fashion, she wishes to be a fashion designer, she is selfish at sometimes, she is rich and wealthy this bothers Honami, As Cure Scapolite she has the scapolite gem, has the power of light. * Sano Manaka (サノマナカ Sanomanaka)/'Cure Perdot '(硬化ペリドット Kyua peridotto) is the forth Sunshine Pretty Cure member. Sano is a heavy medal rocker, with a emo persona, bothering Chinami. As Cure Peridot, has the peridot gem, and the power of wind. * Iwasaki Jitsuko (岩崎書店 Iwasaki shoten)/'Cure Sapphire '(治療サファイア Kyua saifaia)/'Tomito '(富冨 Tomi Tomi) is the fifth and final Sunshine Pretty Cure member. Jitsuko is shy, calm, and the student body vice-president her idol name is IwaJits, she comes from the Sakura Kingdom. As Cure Sapphire, has the sapphire gem, and the power of snow and ice, she was originally Tomito, until Rose Quartz, turn her good. Mascots * Peach (桃 Momo) is the mascot/fairy for the girls, she is seen in the first episode. Enemies Big Bad * Perry (ペリー Peri) is the leader of Big Bad * Tomito (富冨 Tomi Tomi) is Peri's second-in command, Tomito's body died in episode 9. * Juno (ジュノ Juno) is the third one. Items * Sun Pod (サンポッド Sanpoddo) Is the girls' item, shaped like a iPad, for the girls to say, "Pretty Cure, Sun Power!" (- Iwasaki) * Sun Charm (サンチャーム Sancharmu) Is a Cure gem, for the Sun Pod and the Sun Rouge. * Sun Rouge (サンルージュ Sanruju) Is the item for Iwasaki to say, "Pretty Cure, Sun Down!" * Sun Kira Wand (サンキラワンド Sunkirawando) Is the rod for the 4 cures (+ Cure Sapphire) to yell "Pretty Cure, Sun Shining!" Locations * Sakura City(七花川) is the girls (+ Iwasaki's current home) * Jewel Kingdom Is Iwasaki's former and birth home, Peach, Royal Lady, and the villains home. * Sakura Middile School - Is the girls' school. Merchandise To see the merchandise/media see: Sunshine Pretty Cure Merchandise Movies * Sunshine Precure: Memories of the Past (サンシャインプリキュア：過去の思い出 Sanshainpurikyua: Kako no omoide) The team must join forces with the Smile Precure team, to stop the Big Bad from destroying earth. * Sunshine Precure: Happy Birthday in CandyLand (サンシャインプリキュア：キャンディランドのハッピーバースデー Sanshainpurikyua: Kyandirando no happībāsudē) This movie crossover with Smile Precure Bonuses * Pink Cures on Break (ピンクの治療法 Pinku no chiryō-hō) Is the first bonus for the first movie, This starts with all canon cures, and Cure Quartz on vacation. Live Shows A Live Show will perform with the actors in the main cures civilian clothes and cure clothes, but the actors will be in doll suits, their bodies will be in the clothes, hair and makeup will similar to the hairstyles from the series. * Rie Kugimiya '(釘宮理恵 Kugimiya Rie) as Yamazaki Ichiko/Cure Quartz * '''Nana Mizuki '(水木奈奈 Mizuki Nana) as Miyazaki Honami/Cure Ruby * 'Kana Hanazawa '(花澤香奈 Hanazawa Kana) as Nomura Chinami/Cure Scapolite * '''Yui Horie (堀江由衣 Horie Yui) as Sano Manaka/Cure Peridot * 'Romi Park '(ロミーパーク Paku Romi) as Iwasaki Jitsuko/Cure Sapphire Trivia * This series has five members and they match Smile Pretty Cure. * Pink = Cure Happy and Rose Quartz * Red/Orange = Cure Sunny and Cure Ruby * Yellow = Cure Peace and Cure Scapolite * Green = Cure March and Cure Peridot * Blue/Indigo = Cure Beauty and Cure Sapphire * The live show's outfits uses doll like suits. * This is the fouth group to have members * Category:Sunshine Pretty Cure Category:LovelyDay7890 Category:LovelyDay7890's series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries